Fast Beat
by yukaoneechan
Summary: When they are alone, she felt his heart was beating strangely, so she wanted to know what is it. Is that a good thing? I make this to Yasa-chan because it is her birthday! So... Happy Birthday Yasa-chan! T rated just in case.


**Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well…. How do I say that… This fic is for Yasa-chan's Birthday! Yey! Congratulations! XD I hope I'll have time to write my others stories by the way. So, now enjoy that little and fluffy (it is really me writing this?) story! Happy Birthday Yasa-chan, and I'm very glad that you are back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my idiot ideas.**

**xxx**

**Fast Beat**

She was walking into the deck, searching for a certain pirate captain, and before long she found him. He was sleeping on the grass on his belly and with his arms spread out; she couldn't stop her smile. She approached him and sat down by his side.

"So cute… He is like a cat in the sun." Nami said putting her hand in his soft hair. Luffy grumbled and turned his face to her and she giggled.

"…Nami?" Luffy asked opening one eye.

"Yes?" She asked hopefully but she the answer she received reminded her that it was her captain after all.

"I'm hungry." He pouted.

"Yes I know. Sanji asked me to come tell you lunch is ready." Nami smiled softly while played with his hair. Luffy closed his eyes enjoying the care and blushed a little.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Nami's breasts collided with his chest. They were lying on the grass and his back was on the grass and he was hugging her softly. Nami blushed and looked at him.

"What?" She asked suspicious.

He put his hands in her long hair and started to caress it. Nami smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying it.

"That's not fair that only you are playing with my hair…" Luffy said pouting.

"If you say so." She giggled, still with her eyes closed. Nami stopped for a while and started to hear his heart. She noticed that it was faster than the normal so she put her hand on his chest, supporting herself as she lifted up. Nami looked deep in his eyes and frowned.

"Are you ok?"

He blinked. "I am. Why?"

"Your heart is almost racing. What is wrong?"

Luffy's eyes widened and then he looked away with his cheeks entirely red. Nami frowned again 'That… can it be?' Nami sat down, her butt was on his manhood. He looked surprised at her and tried to get up but she didn't let him.

"Now, tell me. Why is your heart beating so fast?" She narrowed her eyes and leaned to see his face more closely.

Luffy started to become more and more red. Now his heart was racing more than before. 'Huh… I was right.'

"I-I don't know Nami! Please…"

She felt his thing begin to stretch out its confined space, and she smiled.

"So… why is this thing is getting bigger?" She pointed to his manhood.

He put one hand on his face and grumbled. "Nami… stop this please…"

She giggled and put her face closer to his than it already was. "So tell me… why your heart is so fast, and I'll stop."

Luffy removed the hand covering his face revealing his tomato red blush. "Really?"

She nodded.

"I think it is… because… well… I mean…" He stammered in his speech, "I always become like this while I'm with you… and in two years, I just missed this sensation, and I missed you… So I asked Rayleigh about this weird feeling and he told me that it was love…"

Nami smiled surprised and her eyes widened. She put one hand on his cheeks and caressed it with her thumb in a soft way. Luffy blinked while looking at her; Nami's smile was so lovely and cute that it made him want to hug her. Soon she closed the remaining gap between them and placed her lips against his. Luffy eyes widened and then he closed it. After a few seconds Nami's tongue began to rub against his lips, and much to her surprise he accepted it. The kiss deepened, and Luffy sat up without letting her go, then he placed her on her back gently on the grass. Now he's on top of her. They are enjoying it, but they parted fast when they heard a voice.

"It's better you two come eat lunch. Sanji is getting furious."

When they looked to their side, they saw a smiling Robin. The two sweat dropped.

"Er… thank you Robin." Nami smiled.

Robin's smile grows and she started to walk away. "Just hurry, he'll be here soon."

"Nami…"

When she looked at Luffy, she saw him staring with owlish eyes, and then Nami giggled. "What?"

"I liked it… but why did you did that?"

"Oh my Oda…it's because I love you! Idiot! Now let's go. Oh and don't tell to anyone about it ok?" Her loving gaze made Luffy shake slightly

"You… you love me too?" She nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about this." She repeated with a much colder stare

He nodded happily and ran to the kitchen. Nami smiled and got up; when she opened the door of the kitchen she smiled at her friends. 'Ok… nothing happened… nothing happened.' She thought to herself. She sat down by Luffy's side. He grabbed her hand under the table and entwined their fingers, pressing their palms together. 'Ok… this happened.' Nami smiled at the thought as lunch was served.

**xxx**

**So that's it! =D I hope you all liked it! Especially Yasa-chan! =D So reviews please ^^**


End file.
